Butterflies
by the-littlest-pumpkin
Summary: Ninth in Series. Santna's grounding is almost over, not that she was ever REALLY grounded with Brittany around.


"_...what?" Rachel trailed off and frowned_

"_I'm sorry?" Quinn gulped _

"_You're just staring at me. Do I have something on my face?" her eyes grew wide an the blonde laughed_

"_No, no I was just...looking" she trailed off awkwardly, before clearing her throat and looking down at her hands "So anyway, you were saying?"_

"_Quinn? Are you alright?" Rachel reached out to place a hand on the girl's shoulder, but she flinched away "Oh. Sorry. I won't touch you."_

"_No, it's, it's fine. I just, wasn't...expecting it." _

"_You're being weird what's wrong?"_

"_Are you dating Finn?" _

_They spoke at the same time before falling silent, looking away awkwardly. Rachel spoke first "Um, no. I mean, I don't know. Kind of, I guess. But it's not, I mean we're not like...official. Or something. Why?" she spoke quickly before looking up at the blonde, who was watching her again._

"_Don't." Oh God, she'd said that out loud. Crap. "I mean, I dunno, I just think..." she trailed off_

"_Think what?" Rachel looked around nervously and Quinn leaned back against her pillows with a sigh_

"_I dunno. But, it's Finn. Finn." She exaggerated as she spoke and the brunette frowned, _

"_So? He's a good guy" Rachel shrugged and Quinn snorted_

"'_m just saying, as your friend-"_

"_We're friends?" Rachel sounded surprised, and Quinn nodded with a quirked eyebrow before continuing_

"_I just think you could do better, that's all" she shrugged_

"_Oh, what with the hordes of suitors throwing themselves at my feet" Rachel rolled her eyes "That Puck is a charmer."_

"_Well, you shouldn't be with Finn just because you t_hink _no one else wants you." There was silence for a moment as Rachel stared at the TV screen thoughtfully_

"_I know that. But he's...okay. And no one else d_oes wa_nt me. I don't know how, look at me I'm stunning" she winked, trying to lighten the mood, but Quinn swallowed_

"_Yes. You are." She looked down at her hands nervously and Rachel frowned_

"_Thanks Quinn. But you're the only person who thinks that. We both know that out of the two of us your hotness far surpasses mine. You're beautiful." Rachel blushed, looking away, and Quinn gulped_

"_Well, I think you're beautiful. And I think other people are stupid or blind." She looked up at the brunette again, and noticed how vulnerable she looked, and awed at the compliment. She reached a hand up to brush a strand of hair away from the girl's face, but Rachel's hands immediately shot up to her head_

"_Woah. What are you doing?" Quinn frowned, and Rachel dropped her hands, leaning back slightly. Quinn's hand was still suspended in the air and Rachel glanced at it before leaning back to sit upright._

"_I thought you were going to hit me." She said seriously, and Quinn couldn't help but giggle_

"_Why would I hit you?" she dropped her hand, noting that it landed mere centimetres from Rachel's bare thigh. Oh God._

_Rachel shrugged "I dunno, you're vicious. You've done it before, you might do it again"_

"_Rachel we're friends now. I promise not to hit you. Unless you call me vicious again, but then you've got it coming" she deadpanned and Rachel laughed. Oh God, even her laugh was perfect. That was unsurprising actually, considering her stunning singing voice._

"_So what were you going to do?" Rachel frowned_

"_Huh?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and Rachel took the hand that was resting on the bed by her leg_

"_You reached up, why? _DO_ I have something on my face? Where?" the frown was back and Quinn smiled, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in her hand, where Rachel's skin still brushed hers as she spoke_

"_No, you're fine! And uh, nothing, I wasn't going to do anything" Rachel still frowned, so instead she reached up, with her other hand – she wasn't risking moving the other one in case Rachel moved away; they were practically holding hands – and smoothed away the wrinkles with her thumb. Rachel smiled. Oh, that smile. Her stomach lurched. "Don't frown."_

_Rachel swallowed "Okay." Wow, she was sat really close now. Rachel slid her hand over, turning Quinn's hand palm-up as she did so, to clasp her hand._

"_What are you doing?" Quinn whispered_

"_I don't know" she could feel Rachel's breath on her face as she spoke "I wanted to hold your hand"_

_She gulped "Why?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Wow. I thought you knew everything" Quinn breathed, and Rachel smiled again_

"_So did I. This recent development is unbalancing my thoughts, feelings, hormones and-" Lips. She just couldn't anymore. She cut Rachel off with a swift kiss, her hand sliding down to cup the smaller girl's chin, and smiled when she felt Rachel's fingers tangling in her hair and the brunette kissing back. She squeezed the girl's hand as she pulled away "What are you doing?" Rachel asked breathlessly_

"_I don't know"_

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_I don't know" Quinn looked down at her lap, pulling back, and Rachel's hand dropped from around her neck, "I _do_ know." She cleared her throat quietly and Rachel looked at her questioningly. "I like you. I mean. I think. Like, you give me butterflies"_

"_Lots of people give people butterflies, it doesn't mean anything" the brunette answered quickly_

"_How many people give you butterflies?" Quinn rolled her eyes_

"_None." Ouch. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but that blow could have been dealt softer. Hold on_

"_Finn?"_

"_...no."_

"_Hm. Point proven." She couldn't resist_

"_That was what that was for? This was all just a stupid trick to get me to admit I don't really like Finn?" she rose from the bed, pacing furiously, "Look, I know you've done some mean stuff in your time but this is too far Quinn. I can't believe you would do that." Quinn sat dumbstruck, her mouth hanging open slightly "You just don't care about anyone do you? You don't care who gets hurt as long as it's not you. You don't care for anyone's feelings!"_

_The blonde stood up quickly and pulled the shorter girl into another kiss, and she kissed back before slapping Quinn's chest as she pulled away "What are you doing?" she demanded_

"_It was the only way I could think of getting you to stop talking." Rachel opened her mouth to release another tirade but she cut her off, staring at her hands "I'm serious. I like you. I mean, I don't know how I feel really, I've never liked a girl and it's weird. But I think I like you. I'm pretty sure I do. I thought maybe it was just that I really wanted to be your friend now. But like, we are friends now, and it still doesn't feel good enough. Like, you make me all squirmy and stuff." Quinn blushed, frowning as she fidgeted her hands "I don't know, I'm really confused, and you're s_o _pretty it's distracting, and you're so small and cute, and by the way, you have _really s_oft hands! And...you give me butterflies."_

_She shrugged, and Rachel frowned "Um...I don't know...what to, um. I mean, that's...unexpected."_

"_Sorry" Quinn sat back on the bed, and Rachel sat next to her, her legs hanging off the edge._

"_No, don't be. I'd just..._really _never even considered it. It's just...a shock." Rachel sat staring at the carpet, and Quinn nodded beside her_

"_I know, and I understand that" she turned to face the brunette "So you know, just. You can think about it. I didn't really think this through, to be honest."_

"_Apparently" Rachel smirked, and the blonde gave her a gentle shove_

"_Shut up. I didn't think about this bit after the...you know after we...yeah. So I'm sorry. And I understand if you want to leave and not talk to me fo-"_

_Next thing she knew Rachel's lips were back on hers, and she lay back against the pillows as her hands curled up into the brunette's hair, soliciting a shudder from the girl as her fingers grazed the skin on her neck. Their lips moved awkwardly at first, both of them nervous, before finding a rhythm, their lips moving in sync until Rachel pulled back "Oh I just kissed Quinn Fabray. Oh wow." She stared down at her and gulped, her eyes roaming over the blonde's nervous features_

"_Yeah...how's that going for you?" she laughed awkwardly, and Rachel gave a small smile_

"_It's not horrible"_

"_Oh, thanks" she rolled her eyes with a smile, and Rachel blushed_

"_Sorry, I mean. Yeah it's, it's good. Different."_

"_Yeah." Quinn took a deep breath before hesitantly reaching up to place her lips on Rachel's again. When the kiss was returned again, she slid her hand down to rest on the back of her ribs and rolled them over so she was on top of Rachel, her other hand cupping the girl's cheek again, as Rachel tangled her hands into her blonde hair._

-ooOoo-

"Then Rachel's phone buzzed and she had to get home. Then you two started breaking and entering." Quinn finished sarcastically

"Be as bitchy as you want, W, you're practically glowing" Brittany grinned, and Santana snorted

"Yeah, well. It was a good night" her facade broke and she grinned, screwing her eyes closed and wiggling with joy

"Ahhh! Rachel and Quinnie, sitting in a tree..." Santana sang as Quinn blushed through her grin.

"That's so cute! You guys make a sweet, if surprising, couple" Brittany remarked and Quinn frowned

"We're not a couple. I mean, we kissed a lot and stuff. And I like her. But we're not a couple." She bit her lip and Santana raised an eyebrow "I mean I don't know what we are now. Or what Rachel and _Finn _are" the venomous voice was back "I guess we'll talk about it later...I suppose" she sounded uneasy and Santana kneeled up, resting her elbows on the bed and her chin in her hand, to pat the blonde's knee

"Well, she kissed back. She didn't freak out. And we all know the hobbit loves the drama!" She reasoned and Brittany gave her a nudge of warning "Sorry. But she was hardly opposed to the whole thing?"

"Just talk to her later in the week, ask how she feels?" Brittany shrugged and Quinn frowned before her phone buzzed, echoing loudly round the room. She leaned across to read the message, a huge grin spreading across her face

"Must be Man Hands." Santana muttered to Brittany as Quinn tapped out a response "Do you think she has one of those phones with the extra big buttons?" Brittany snorted but gave Santana a poke in the ribs for good measure

"Don't be mean" she replied in a low voice, before "Was it Rach?"

"Yes! Look!" She held out the phone for them to read the conversation

**Had an awesome time tonight. Not only are you pretty, but also a good kisser ;) R* xx **"Awh, so cute!" Brittany grinned.

**Same to you. Is there no end to your talents? Q xxx **"Ew. I'm gonna hurl." Santana rolled her eyes

**No ;D but I think we need to talk soon :) * xxx**

**Yes, we do. Dinner Thurs? Xxx **"Ooh, going out on a limb there, Q" Santana nodded her praise

**Sounds awesome, can't wait. Goodnight :D * xxxx**

"You've got a date! You love her! You're gonna kiss her! You're gonna...marry her." Brittany sang as Quinn sat back on the bed, blushing furiously

"Do you think she likes me?" She raised an eyebrow and looked between the two girls, who exchanged a glance

"Definitely!" the blonde grinned

"Certainly sounds like it, as sick as that makes me feel." Santana conceded and Quinn grinned

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Definitely!" Brittany repeated.

"...awesome!" Quinn grinned and they all did little dances of celebration before Santana sighed.

"Okay, it's like past ten. And my parents think I'm in bed. So as much as I'd like to put off going back and finding out my fate, I think I need to go." She stood up and slid the window open again, glancing nervously out

"I'll come with you, San, don't worry"

"No, stay here its fine" she shrugged, but the blonde put a hand on her arm

"Santana. I'll go first." She waved at the other blonde and climbed out onto the tree, extending an arm to help Santana out after her

"See you, Q!" the window slid shut behind her and they climbed down the tree in silence, dropping onto the grass below with a thump. They grabbed their bikes and set off home.

When they returned to the house, Brittany gently lifted Santana's bike over the porch railing, quietly setting it back down where it had been previously. Hey snuck around the side of the house and Santana looked up at the garage roof, "You're gonna have to boost me. I'm not risking another tree fiasco." She whispered with a laugh

"One thing first" Brittany whispered as she placed a hand around her wrist and spun the brunette so her back was flat against the garage wall, hidden in the shadows of the street light "I missed you" she whispered before her lips hit Santana's, her tongue quickly sliding into the smaller girls mouth. Santana reached her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her close so their bodies were flush against each other's. Brittany's hands reached under her hoody and shirt, the fingers of one hand stroking against her hip as they other reached up inside her bra, and Santana slid one hand down the blonde's back, tucking it inside the taller girl's underwear. She shivered as Santana dragged her nails across the soft skin, and pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against the smaller girl's. "Not here. No way." She grinned

Santana sighed "Yeah, not a good idea. But once the next two days are over...I will rock your world." She winked and Brittany grinned

"Okay, talking of which; let's get you back to bed" she gave the brunette another quick kiss before linking her fingers to make a step for the brunette again. She hoisted her up and Santana swung her other leg onto the slanted roof, pulling herself up and laying on her stomach. The blonde grinned up at her from below before picking up her bike and beginning to pedal away

"Brittany!" Santana wanted to shout, but had to whisper. Thankfully the girl heard and stopped, turning her head back up to the girl on the roof with a smile "...you still give me butterflies." The blonde grinned and blew a kiss before pedalling away. Santana crawled back over to the window, breathing a huge sigh of relief when she saw the socks still wedged under the window frame and her bedroom undisturbed.

She changed and climbed into bed quickly, breathing a sigh of relief. Mission successful.

-ooOoo-

She spent the next day in the garden with her mother, who had another rare day off. She didn't usually enjoy gardening, but he sun was shining and they were playing music and singing along and it could have been a lot worse. This grounded stuff wasn't so bad when you got secret evening visits from a hot blonde. They ate dinner and she returned to her room to watch a film before bed, pulling out her phone to send a text to the blonde

**Hey beautiful. What film should I watch? Xxxx**

**LADY AND THE TRAMP! I'm about to watch it and it'll be like we're watching it together! Xxxx**

**Great idea. I'll call you too? Xxxx**

**Sounds good. 5 min xxxx**

"Hey gorgeous. You ready?" she grinned

"Okay, San. Press play in three...two...one." They both exited the menu in unison, and Santana held the phone to the speaker to check "Yeah we're in the same place. Awesome!" They chatted about their day throughout the opening titles, before Brittany started quoting the film, joining in with the lines as the character's said them, and Santana laughed.

They were almost forty minutes into the film and still on the phone when Santana heard a weird noise "What's that? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just sat watching this, why?" Brittany frowned

"I heard something on your end. Maybe my signal or something" she shrugged

"Yeah, could have been my mom. She's doing stuff in the next room" they brushed it off and carried on their conversation, until Santana heard a knocking on the window a few moments later. She grinned, the fear factor from yesterday almost eliminated, and crossed to the window.

She pulled back the curtain and looked out, but saw no one, and slid the window up. "Britts?" she frowned

"Down here!" came the whispered response, and she looked down to see the blonde sat on the roof. "Your parents are downstairs, I didn't want them looking out and seeing me" she was sat on the sloped roof below the window, and Santana crept over to her bedroom door. She listened for her parents but they were in a deep discussion downstairs, and she smiled to herself before closing it softly and crossing back to the window. She slid out and sat down next to the blonde on the slanted roof, wrapping her arm around the girl's waist. Brittany slid her arm over the smaller girl's shoulders, kissing her on the head "Hey."

"Hi. I'm glad you came again" Santana grinned as they sat huddled together, and Brittany blushed, her finger drawing slow patterns on Santana's bare leg

"Me too. I missed you again."

"Well good news. The grounding ends tomorrow!" she rocked from side to side with a grin and Brittany gave her a tight squeeze before looking up at the sky.

"I can't wait. It's a clear night" the blonde remarked as she gazed at the stars, and Santana tilted her head back onto the other girl's shoulder

"Yeah. Warm but clear" she trailed off and they fell silent, staring upwards. Santana inhaled slowly, smelling the girls comforting scent, before turning her head slightly to press her lips against the blonde's bare neck. She felt the reverberations as Brittany gave a soft chuckle before leaning down to press her lips against the brunette's "I love you" Santana

"I love you too. In fact, I have something for you" she reached into her hoody pocket when Santana raised her eyebrows, and pulled out neatly folded paper

"What's this?" Santana took the paper from the grinning blonde and turned it upright "Oh my God! You are too cute" it was a small origami butterfly, made from a delicately patterned square of paper, and the brunette couldn't contain her grin.

"No you're cute. I made it today after what you said. Because you give me butterflies, too. Every time you text, or call, or appear at my door." She smiled and Santana turned the paper over in her hands, admiring it

"I didn't even know you knew origami?" she looked at the girl with an amused eyebrow raised

"I don't. But Puck does." She shrugged with a giggle

"Wow. Very badass" Santana remarked

"I know right? And look, if you place it flat on your palm..." Santana did so and held it up between them, and Brittany reached over "And press this bit with your finger..." she extended her index finger towards the paper on the brunette's hand, her lips close to the girl's ear, and Santana's breath caught "like this...it flutters" she tapped at the middle of the paper and the butterfly's wings began to flap with the movement. Santana giggled

"That's awesome! You're so clever; I can't believe you did this. I love it. I'm going to stick it on my headboard next to my pillow" she grinned up at the blonde who shook her head

"And you say_ I'm_ the cute one. You geek." She leaned forwards and pressed her lips to the brunette's, who deepened the kiss with a smile.


End file.
